


Pressure

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Usnavi grieves and Vanessa is there for him
Relationships: Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pressure

“How am I going to go on without Abuela ?”Usnavi asked Vanessa 

“There no magic answer I can give you”Vanessa told him 

“I’m managing the bodega all by myself”Usnavi tells Vanessa 

“Under pressure?”Vanessa asked him 

“Oh trust me I’ve reached a maximum number for any average breaking point that should exist”Usnavi says to her 

“I have to look after Sonny”Usnavi says 

“He’s your kid cousin and I wouldn’t expect you to turn your back on him”Vanessa replies 

"You're strong”Vanessa said to him 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence”Usnavi replies 

“You’ve always been”Vanessa turned around to glance at him


End file.
